Minna No Christmas!
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: Los Digielegidos tambien celebran la navidad, y este año haran una gran fiesta en esta epoca! Que cosas sucederan en la vida de cada uno de ellos antes de la dichosa fiesta en Noche Buena? Con Umi-Lizs5
1. Prólogo

**Hi! Estoy de vuelta! Y que creen? Con otra nueva historia! Oh si! haha! Es que... en estos tiempos navideños... Tenia que hacer algo para dar un tributo a los DeigiElagidos... no creen? Y como esta epoca es para compartir y pasarla con amigos, decidi hacerla junto con una de mis mejores amigas de estos rumbos... o mas bien... ella me invito a hacerlo... Total! que la talentosa Umi-Lisz5 *Cof* Agerguenla a sus favoritos *Cof* y yo decidimos empezar este poyecto, en el cual, hablaremos sobre las navidades de cada uno de los Elegidos de Adventure/02... pero para no hacerla mas larga, mejor lean el prologo! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Toei Animation y del creativo Akiyoshi Hongo... por que no tengo su imaginacion? Ojo! que la historia si nos pertenece... eh!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La Navidad…

Definitivamente una época muy especial para todos. Claro, ya que, ¿A quien no le gusta una época llena de paz, alegría, y de momentos felices con familia y amigos? Claramente, a nadie, y un grupo muy singular de amigos no es la excepción.

Los Digielegidos, después de volver de tantas aventuras en aquel mítico lugar, después de conocer a los que se convertirían en sus mejores aliados, después de vencer al mal en varias ocasiones, no se habían separado, seguían siendo un grupo de amigos inseparables, y muy fieles cada uno de ellos, haciendo notar que su amistad era más fuerte que una roca, pero… este no es el caso, ya que nos encontramos hablando de la navidad…

Cada uno de los elegidos tiene razones por agradecer, distintos motivos por los cuales hay que estar felices, y esta celebración tan mágica les ayuda a recordárselos, a cada uno de ellos, lo especial que son sus amigos, ya que, en cada momento, no importa la situación, ahí estarán, con una sonrisa bien recibida, y, ¿Por qué no? También un abrazo, lo que sea con tal de hacer notar lo importantes que son los unos para los otros.

Jyou Kido, ahora tiene sus bien cumplidos 17 años, y, como siempre, sigue muy, pero muy preocupado con sus exámenes, pero, no por eso, dejara que la escuela, y sus continuas pruebas, le impidan que pueda pasar una maravillosa navidad con sus compañeros de aventuras.

Yamato Ishida, de 16 años, no dejara que, ni las fans locas que lo acosan día y noche, ni los continuos, y duros ensayos con su banda, los Teenage Wolves, la cual se encuentra en su mejor momento, ya que, han conseguido que su nombre ya suene por las calles de Japón, y al parecer, el próximo año firmaran un contrato con una de las disqueras más prestigiosas de todo Japón, detenga su plan de disfrutar esta navidad como ninguna otra.

Taichi Yagami, también de 16 años, es el capitán del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria, a pesar de su corta edad, esto se debe a su gran terquedad, y, también a su talento, cosa, que nadie, ni nada puede negar. Falta muy poco para la final estatal, y su agenda está llena de entrenamientos y mas entrenamientos, pero, no por eso, ni por ninguna otra cosa, se dará el lujo de no pasar la navidad con las personas que más le importan, sus amigos.

Sora Takenouchi, de 16 años, sigue siendo una tenista muy talentosa, de hecho, ya va por el campeonato nacional, algo que la tiene muy ocupada, además, de que sigue ayudando a su mama con la escuela de ikebana, con ambas actividades, mas la escuela, ya casi no ha tenido tiempo para pasar con sus amigos, y darles infinitos consejos, ya que, aunque pasa y pasa el tiempo, Sora, sigue siendo la voz de la razón, pero, sus amigos, siguen siendo lo más importante para ella, y por esa razón, no faltara por nada del mundo, a esta tan esperada fiesta de navidad.

Koushiro Izumi, de 15 años, es el Bill Gates de Japón, muchas personas han visto como, este joven chico maneja las computadoras, y, ni uno solo ha negado que el pelirrojo tiene un gran potencial, un enorme futuro, es más, hasta le han ofrecido una beca completa para la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, pero él, Koushiro, la ha negado, ya que, no quiere pasar esa etapa de su vida sin sus amigos, y, por eso mismo, dejara de lado su preciada Pineapple amarilla por una noche, para disfrutar con todo el grupo de la navidad.

Mimi Tachikawa, de 15 años, por fin a regresado a su país natal, después de haber vivido tres años en los Estados Unidos, esto, a la princesita del grupo, no le agrado mucho al principio, pero, ahora que ya convive con todos sus amigos de aventuras, se alegra bastante de estar de regreso, y por eso, ella misma fue la de la idea de organizar una navidad con todos los elegidos, y, propuso su hermosa mansión para la ocasión.

Miyako Inoue, de 14 años, sigue siendo una persona muy alegre, y, jamás deja pasar una buena oportunidad para conocer más gente, ya sea en la vida real, como en internet, y es cierto, Miyako, gracias al Digimundo, y un poco a Koushiro, a conocido a mucha gente alrededor del mundo, pero, obviamente, esta extrovertida chica, no olvida, ni olvidara a sus amigos más valiosos, a todos los chicos del Digimundo, con quienes, ya quiere pasar navidad, sin poder esperar ni un día más.

Ken Ichijouji, de 13 años, se ha convertido en un niño muy bueno, servicial, y como buen portador de su emblema, bondadoso, ya no queda nada de la semilla de la oscuridad en el, ni un solo rastro, cosa, que ayudo en gran cantidad a que el chico se integrara aun mejor al grupo de los elegidos, quienes ya lo ven como uno más de ellos. Ken, está muy emocionado con la fiesta navideña, y, no se la perderá por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por que la fecha del fallecimiento de su hermano, está muy próxima a la navidad.

Takeru Takaishi, de 13 años, es la estrella de baloncesto de la secundaria, y, ya tiene grandes ofrecimientos para cuando pase a la preparatoria. Ahora, hizo un trato con su mama para que le permitiera vivir los fines de semana con su hermano y papá, algo que, gracias a sus esperanzas se pudo hacer realidad, y que tanto como a Yamato, como a él le da un gusto enorme. Esta navidad, estuvo a punto de ir a pasarla en Francia con la familia de su mamá, pero, gracias a la gran petición de Takeru, y con ayuda de Hikari, la convenció de que se quedara con su papá, para así, no perderse la fiesta navideña.

Hikari Yagami, de 13 años, ha sido, junto con Takeru, la que más se comunica con los Digimon cuando puede, además, de que ha empezado a asistir a una prestigiosa academia de baile en Odaiba, convirtiéndose así, en una bailarina muy talentosa. La pequeña Yagami, sigue siendo sobreprotegida por su gran hermano, y ella lo sigue viendo con el mismo cariño de siempre, al igual que a sus amigos de toda la vida, por eso, esta mas que dispuesta a asistir a la tan ansiada fiesta.

Daisuke Motomiya, de 13 años, ya no es más un niño inmaduro, como lo era en el Digimundo, o al menos, eso es lo que él asegura, aunque los demás, digamos que no están 100% seguros de que eso sea verdad. El chico de cabellos extraños, sigue practicando futbol, y viendo al Yagami mayor como su ejemplo a seguir. Tal vez si sea cierto que Daisuke ha madurado un poco, tal vez muy poco, pero algo en lo que el chico ya cambio, y maduro, es que ya supero a Hikari, ya que, decidió darse cuenta que Takeru y ella tenían algo que tal vez fuera más que una simple amistad, aunque los susodichos no lo quieran aceptar. En fin, el líder de la generación 02, está muy emocionado por la fiesta de Navidad, y está más que dispuesto a encontrar el verdadero amor lo más pronto posible.

Iori Hida, de 12 años, ya creció bastante, de hecho, ¡ya mide dos metros! No, la verdad no, pero ya creció mucho mas en cuanto a actitud, logro aceptar totalmente a Ken, y también, dejo de ser tan tímido con los más grandes. Sigue practicando Kendo en la academia de su abuelo, y, para ser sinceros, es bastante bueno, y, su mamá está sumamente orgullosa del pequeño Iori. A pesar de tener muchos compromisos en la Noche Buena, no quiere faltar al compromiso con los elegidos, y menos ahora que ya se lleva bien con todos.

...

Muchas cosas han pasado entre ellos, si, pero nada, ni nadie lograra que no pasen juntos esta noche Buena, estas fiestas. Así bien, con esta recopilación de capítulos, cada uno enfocado en un elegido diferente, veremos cómo estos chicos se preparan ante la tan ansiada fiesta, celebración, tal vez tengan uno que otro problema, pero, ya veremos cómo se las arreglan.

Y, ¡claro! Casi se me olvida mencionar que estos chicos han tenido sensaciones extrañas entre ellos, y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la sensación mágica de esta época de paz y tranquilidad, les ayude a lograr sus objetivos amorosos, pero para eso… ¡Tendrán que leer el Fic!

Atte: Santa Claus… (?)

Ho...Ho...Ho!

* * *

**Ese Santa tan malo... obligandolos a leer el fic! haha! pero bueno...**

**Que tal estubo?? Hacia tanto que no escribia... asi que tal vez... y lo mas probable es que apeste... pero bueno... los intentos cuentan! haha! Pero no por que este malo dejen de leer el Fic! les aseguro que la parte de Liz-chan (Umi-Lisz5) es mucho mejor! en serio! haha :)**

**Todo comentario es muy bien recibido! muy pero muy bien recibido! Un review hace que todo escritor sonria! asi que... por favor?**

**---**

**En el siguiente capitulo hablaremos de la Navidad de Takeru Takaishi :D**


	2. La Cena de Takeru

**Hi! Otro nuevo capitulo! ahha que velocidad... verdad? Esta vez es obra de mi compañera de aventuras (?) , y como les habia comentado.. es sobre Takeru! ahha Enjoy It!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Toei Animation, y de Akiyoshi Hongo....**

* * *

La cena de Takeru (¿?¿?)

La magia de la navidad se respiraba por todas las calles de Odaiba, las luces de colores decorando las calles y los adornos colgando de todo árbol de navidad visible, todo era navidad y la escuela secundaria de Odaiba no era la excepción. Apenas tocó el timbre, los alumnos con uniformes verdes salieron disparados hacia todas las direcciones posibles… y entre toda esa multitud, la cabellera rubia de Takeru resaltaba como única, y más aún si él corría empujando a las personas como si estuviera escapando de algo o mejor dicho, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Había salido lo más rápido posible de la escuela, se había tenido que disculpar con Hikari… y Miyako y Daisuke, para salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde. La secundaria era algo nuevo para él y sus amigos (a excepción de Miyako que les lleva por un año), pero habían cosas que no cambiaban, como el hecho de que sus asientos fueran exactamente iguales a los de la primaria (léase: Takeru y Hikari en asientos juntos y Daisuke lejos de ambos… al menos ya no envidiando la suerte del rubio), o el hecho de haya podido lograr ganarse, con esfuerzo, un puesto como titular en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, para poco tiempo después volverse la estrella de la cancha, incluso habían algunas chicas que sólo iban para verlo a él, y eso no era de muy agrado para alguien que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos. Hikari siempre decía: "Esas chicas son demasiado pegajosas, quien sabe que es lo que buscan de ti" con el seño fruncido obviamente. Nada fuera de lo común. Justamente ese día el maestro de turno les dio las últimas palabras en sus clases "Feliz Navidad y que la pasen muy bien con sus familias" antes de que ellos salieran a toda prisa a sus vacaciones de navidad, y Takeru era uno de ellos.

"No olvides la reunión de los elegidos en la noche buena." Fue lo que había oído a lo lejos de la castaña, luego de haberse despedido de ella, con lo que asintió a la distancia mientras ella le despedía con su mano y una sonrisa, deseándole suerte.

Pero ¿qué es lo que tenía tan apurado al siempre tan tranquilo Takeru? Eso justamente se preguntaba patamon, que iba de fisgón en la mochila de Takeru sufriendo las consecuencias de la rápida corrida del rubio, aunque de alguna manera le entusiasmaba, ya que de esa manera el pequeño digimon sentía que volaba rápido (todos sabemos que uno de los sueños de patamon es poder volar rápido).

"Takeru… Takeru con más calma, ¿Por qué estas tan apurado?" y por fin el digimon tuvo que exteriorizar sus inquietudes cuando no le dio gracia el que uno de los libros le pisara una de sus orejas/alas.

Takeru al escuchar la queja de su amigo, no tuvo otra opción que detenerse para descansar en un asiento del parque por dónde pasaba.

"Lo siento patamon, es que estuve tan ocupado todo este tiempo con las prácticas de basquetbol y las labores de la escuela que no tuve tiempo para preparar las cosas." Habló mientras salía el digimon de su mochila.

"Preparar qué cosas." Preguntó con inocencia el digimon mirando a su humano amigo con ojos interrogantes. Él no sabía nada, acababa de llegar del digimundo esa mañana justo para acompañar a Takeru a la escuela.

"Bueno…" Y Takeru comprendía que su amigo no estaba informado de nada, así que tendría que sintetizar todo para volver a ponerse en marcha, aunque claro, servía para tomarse un descanso. Sacó un papel doblado en cuatro de su bolsillo. "Lo que pasa es…"

Takeru explicó rápidamente que esa noche toda su familia tendrían una cena de navidad, la que había tenido que ser adelantada debido a la atareada vida de su padre y además de haberle costado trabajo el convencer a su madre, y además de encontrar un tiempo del que Yamato pueda disponer para realizar dicha reunión familiar. Inicialmente esa cena estaba pensada (sólo por Takeru) para una noche antes de noche buena que era cuando se reunirían todos los elegidos, o en la misma navidad, pero debido a los problemas planteados anteriormente, estaba en esa posición. Takeru quería que sea una cena inolvidable, no sabía cuando se volvería a reunir su familia y por eso él se había prometido a hacerlo perfecto…

Sólo había un pequeño problema…

Era la primera vez que organizaba una cena… y no sabía cómo hacerla…

"Ya veo." Fue lo que atinó a decir patamon al ver el perfil cabizbajo de su partner. "Pero yo sé que tú podrás hacerlo Takeru. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda." Trató de animarlo, aunque el pequeño digimon tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacer una cena que digamos.

"Gracias patamon." El rubio sonrió un poco más animado. "Bueno será mejor apurarnos." Abrió el pequeño papel para seguidamente levantarse. "Esto es lo que me dijeron las chicas para hacer una cena perfecta… si hay alguien que sabe de estas cosas, esas son las chicas." Fue su conclusión para seguir corriendo hacia el distrito comercial.

Las compras no fueron ni muy rápidas ni muy lentas, Takeru sabía medir su tiempo… así que pronto llegaron a su apartamento, lugar donde sería la cena familiar. Su madre no estaba, así Takeru podría preparar las cosas con más libertad. Con la calma que le identificaba fue preparando paso por paso todo lo que las chicas le habían dicho, y lo que había anotado en el papel, hasta que por fin… dos horas antes de lo que debería ser hora asignada para la cena, terminó.

"Uff, por fin terminamos, gracias por ayudarme patamon." Takeru no podía creer que hayan terminado, pero estaba feliz por su obra.

"De nada Takeru, pero…" el digimon dudó un poco antes de continuar. "¿No crees que falta algo?" Takeru se extrañó.

"Hmm… están las servilletas y mantel y los flores que adornan la mesa que nos dijo Sora… el champagne para el brindis que nos dijo Miyako… el pastel para el postre que nos dijo Mimi… la música para alegrar el ambiente que nos dijo Hikari… ¿Qué falta?" preguntó Takeru viendo todo lo que había dicho puesto en el comedor.

"Takeru ¿y el plato de fondo?" será inocente y todo, pero patamon sabe perfectamente que es lo más importante en una cena.

¡¡Ouch!!

No habían hecho el plato de fondo… Y sólo faltaba dos horas, ¿qué podría hacer en dos horas?... Takeru se desesperó… y la desesperación hace que uno empiece a hablar incoherencias…

"¡Nos olvidamos del plato de fondo! ¡Cómo me pude olvidar del plato de fondo! Y sólo quedan dos horas ¡dos horas! ¡¿Qué se supone que haré en dos horas?! ¿Pedir una pizza? ¡Claro!, a menos que quiera comer pastel con champagne esta noche… ¿cómo no pude verlo? ¿Y porqué…?" se detuvo al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

"Takeru… cálmate." El rubio se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus amigos ahí, en su casa.

"¿Iory? Qué haces aquí."

"Sólo venía a visitarte, pero cuando toqué el timbre, escuché tus gritos y quise ver lo que pasaba, como parecía que no escuchabas el timbre, patamon me abrió la puerta." Explicó el chico su presencia ahí, ambos vieron de lejos a patamon conversando con armadillomon en una esquina de la sala, al parecer patamon le decía sobre la dichosa cena. Y Takeru también terminó contando (desahogando) su problema a Iory.

"Es fácil de solucionar." Dijo el pequeño castaño con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, alegrando a su amigo.

"¿¡De verdad!?"

"Claro, siempre ayudo a cocinar a mamá en este tipo de cenas, déjame ayudarte también. Yo sé que tu mamá tampoco puede haberte dejado sólo."

Y ambos amigos se pasaron las dos horas que faltaban para preparar el plato de fondo que con tanta insistencia pedía el rubio, y para qué mentir, ambos se divirtieron preparando la cena… y sus digimon se divertían viéndoles con delantales rosa. Finalmente el tiempo pasó, y a las dos horas… se podía ver al señor Ishida caminando, viendo con insistencia su reloj de pulsera, por el pasillo del piso. Cuando tocó la puerta de la casa…

"Papá llegas a tiempo." El rubio menor fue el anfitrión que condujo a su sorprendido padre hasta el bien decorado comedor.

"No sabía que tenías todo esto preparado, de verdad me enorgulleces, Takeru." Lo alabó su padre.

"Ese es mi Takeru, cuánto me alegra que hayas crecido." Lo alabó su madre.

"Takeru, di la verdad, a quién contrataste para hacer esto." Lo desalabó Yamato.

Luego de que el rubio menor mirara a su hermano asesinamente, y de que los padres evitaran una guerra mundial, la cena fue servida, el plato principal pasó a la mesa, una cena exquisita que dejó un buen sabor de boca en los presentes, un recuerdo que nunca se borraría, el plato principal era…

Y dicha cena dejó más que contento a Takeru, ya había cumplido uno de sus objetivos de navidad: reunir a su familia. Ahora tenía todos esos días para cumplir otro de sus deseos de navidad, aunque él mismo no era muy consciente de ello, sólo iba dónde su corazón le llevaba, y ese 24 su corazón no le falló y lo llevó dónde más quería.

"Y Takeru…" El rubio se encontraba en la casa Yagami, conversando son su amiga Hikari antes de partir juntos a la reunión de los elegidos. "¿cómo te fue en la cena con tus padres?"

A Takeru le vinieron muy buenos recuerdos a la mente, pero antes que contestara, la castaña continuó.

"¿Viste la nota que te dejamos al final?" Le sonrió la castaña, pero a Takeru empezó a borrársele el buen recuerdo.

"¿Nota al final?" preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente, recordando que si no fuera por Iory no habría tenido plato de fondo.

"Sí, la que hablaba de cómo hacer el plato de fondo." Le siguió sonriendo la castaña, ignorando la incomodidad de rubio ¿había nota final? Si la había él no la había visto, y si ese era el caso, él no quería decir a Hikari que había obviado la nota final, NO la nota de Hikari. Así que tuvo que decir lo primero que se le vino.

"Oh, Hikari ¿no te parece que ya es hora de la reunión?" dijo parándose. "Patamon ya tenemos que irnos." Llamó a su compañero que miraba televisión con gatomon.

"Pero Takeru, no me respondiste." Le replicó Hikari, empezando a enojarse.

"Vamos Hikari, seguí todos sus consejos." Respondió sonriendo por último con una media-mentira/verdad, sacando una sonrisa a la castaña, una sonrisa que por una u otra razón le hizo revolver el estómago a Takeru, ¿o era otra cosa?... en fin, si podía ver la sonrisa de su amiga, bien podría hablar con Iori para que le apoye en su pequeña media-mentira, al fin y al cabo, sabía que su amigo entendería.

Por lo que con alegría en los rostros de ambos, partieron hacia la reunión, sin saber que ese día sus vidas cambiarían, o tal vez ya lo sabían, sólo que lo negaban.

_To be continued, esta historia continuara, continuará o cualquier cosa (?¿?)_

_Atte: Santa Claus.... Ho! Ho! Ho!!!_

**Mensaje de Liz:**

**Y la historia continúa, espero que les guste nuestro delirio de navidad que se nos ocurrió de repente, al menos si llegaron hasta aquí, sabemos que le dan una oportunidad al fic xD. Del capítulo no tengo mucho que agregar, siempre me imaginé a Takeru queriendo unir a su familia (quién no?) y qué mejor que esta fecha tan especial!!**

**Como verán una de las parejas (infaltable para nosotras por cierto) es el Takari!!... y sin mucho más que agregar (mi amiga Sora-chan ya lo dijo todo ), muchas gracias a los que llegaron a leer hasta aquí, como este los siguientes capítulos tratarán de cada elegido, el siguiente capítulo será… cha cha chan…**

**Hikari!!**

**Muchas muchas gracias a todos los que leen el Fic, en serio lo apreciamos de corazon, pero sobre todo muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un lindo review, osease, gracias a Lady of Dark and Delirium y a ReiKo-01 por sus lindas palabras! :)**


	3. El Regalo de Hikari

**Mi turno para publicar! haha Y como ya habiamos dicho... Tocan los problemas de Hikari! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Toei Animation... Y de Akiyoshi Hongo... Pero algun dia seran nuestros! muahaha! :P**

* * *

El regalo de Hikari...

Tiempos de Paz. Tiempos de Amor. Tiempos de Felicidad. Tiempos de Familia. Tiempos de Amistad. Tiempos de Esperanza. Tiempos de… Luz.

El timbre de la escuela acababa de sonar. El timbre por el cual todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria Odaiba se pusieron como locos. El timbre que indicaba algo. Que indicaba que las vacaciones navideñas acababan de comenzar.

Tantos pensamientos diferentes rondaban por las mentes de estos cien adolescentes, pensamientos variados, y, también uno que otro bastante extraño, pero todos, cada uno de los múltiples pensamientos, tenían algo que ver con la navidad, aunque fuera un poco.

Entre todas las cabezas, que se apuraban para poder salir de las instalaciones del Instituto, había una que resaltaba, una cabellera rubia, reluciente como el sol, la cual se movía de un lado a otro, como queriendo salir, tan apresuradamente como si su propia vida dependiera de aquello, y esto, le extraño bastante a una pequeña castaña de ojos rubíes, quien lo miraba con cara de preocupación, ya que, ella, Hikari Yagami, conocía demasiado bien al rubio, como para estar fingiendo que nada le preocupaba.

"Perdón Hikari… es que tengo algo que hacer" Fue lo que le dijo el rubio, con su mirada apenada, azul como el puro cielo, antes de salir apresurado.

"¡No olvides la reunión de los elegidos en noche buena!" Fue lo único que le alcanzo a decir la castaña, cuando su mejor amigo (Si es que eso era lo que tenían… ¿Amistad?) Ya se había ido a gran velocidad, dejando cada vez mas confundida a la Yagami menor.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurrirá a Takeru?-Se pregunto a si misma Hikari.

-Pues, tiene prisa Hika, no creo que sea algo malo-Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, era Gatomon, quien salía de su mochila, y se estiraba, ya que, seamos sinceros, viajar en una pequeña mochila, no ha de ser nada cómodo-Así, que no te apures-Dijo sonriéndole a su compañera-Además, ¡ve el lado bueno! Ahora tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerle su regalo…

-¡Shh! Gatomon, escóndete-Dijo Hikari mirando a su alrededor, vigilando a las posibles personas que la podrían ver hablando con un gato, y la castaña, no quería estar contestando absurdas preguntas sobre cómo le había hecho para hacerla hablar. Y, aunque lo negara, el hecho de que la gata digital mencionara el hecho de hacerle un regalo al Takaishi, le había causado un sonrojo inmediato, como si se tratara de un reflejo-Pero… supongo que tienes razón en cuanto a lo del regalo, aunque faltan dos días, ¡no importa!… ¡¡Así no sospechara nada!!-Accidentalmente, esto último lo dijo demasiado fuerte, por lo que las miradas de todos los que quedaban en la escuela, se le quedaron viendo raro, y, haciendo uso de sus excelentes (Si no es que perfectos) reflejos, Gatomon alcanzo a meterse de nuevo a la mochila de la Yagami menor, para que así nadie la viera.

Hikari, apenada, salió corriendo de las instalaciones del colegio, para así, dirigirse rápidamente a su departamento, para así, poder hablar cómodamente con su compañera digital, y planear con mayor cuidado, el regalo que le haría al rubio Takaishi.

La castaña, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su departamento, esperando encontrarlo vacio, pero, para su desgracia, ahí, sentado en su sofá, comiendo galletas, pastel, cereal, y si, todo al mismo tiempo, se encontraba Taichi, quien al parecer, estaba tan concentrado en su labor de atragantarse, que no se había dado cuenta que la elegida de la Luz ya estaba en casa.

-Hay hermano… Si no fuera porque practicas futbol día y noche, serias un gordo obeso, ¡Hasta podrías ser un Sumo!-Dijo apenada Hikari, haciéndose merecedora de una de las famosas miradas de "Ya cállate enana", que solo el castaño de cabellos alborotados podía ofrecer.

-¡Puffes ffijaffte quffe nffo effs ciffefrtfo!-Dijo Taichi sin poder hablar, ya que su boca estaba más llena que la capa de ozono está dañada, y para terminarla, el chico de ojos chocolates, había olvidado un poco de leche para poder pasarse toda la comida que tenía en su boca.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, sin poder entender como su hermano podía ser tan… Pues ¡tan Taichi!-Si hermano, lo que digas-Dijo la castaña divertida, para después meterse a su habitación, con Gatomon siguiéndola, para después, cerrar la puerta, y para que así, Taichi no pudiera escuchar como Hikari, con la ayuda de Gatomon, planeaba el regalo sorpresa de Takeru.

-Y, ¿Cómo que tienes planeado hacerle?-Le pregunto la minina a su compañera, mientras se acurrucaba cómodamente en la cama de la portadora de la Luz, dejando a esta, con la necesidad de sentarse en la silla de su computador.

-Pues, para empezar… Le hice unas galletitas de jengibre…-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase, ya que, Gatomon la alcanzo a interrumpir.

-Pero… ¿Qué no Taichi estaba comiendo unas galletas de jengibre ahorita que llegamos?-Dijo con un poco de indiferencia, provocando que la chica de ojos rubíes, abriera estos mismos como dos grandes y redondos platos.

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo está asustada y levantándose de golpe, para después, correr en dirección a donde estaba su hermano, encontrándose simplemente con una pequeña nota, con manchas de leche, y morusas de galletas, que decía así:

_Hika:_

_Me fui a… Hacer cosas, ¡eso! Yo creo que ya no vuelvo a la casa, así que nos vemos en la cena, ¿Ok? Ahí le avisas a mamá por favor… Porque ya ves como se pone cuando está preocupada…_

_P.D: Las galletas de jengibre que hiciste estaban ¡buenísimas! Lo único que no logre entender es porque venían con una nota que decía Takeru… pero bueno…_

_Atte: Taichi_

Después de leer la nota, Hikari se puso enojadísima, simplemente no podía creer que Taichi hubiera hecho tal cosa, era ¡increíble! Ahora no tenía nada que darle a Takeru, absolutamente nada.

Unas lágrimas de coraje empezaron a escurrirse por la cara de Hikari, ahora se sentía perdida, no quería llegar a la fiesta de Noche Buena con las manos vacías, así que se puso a pensar y pensar mientras daba vueltas por su habitación, en eso, tal vez en el momento menos oportuno, su celular empezó a sonar, y sin fijarse en quien era la persona que le hablaba, suponiendo que se tratase de Sora, o tal vez de Miyako, contesto con la calma más grande que pudo.

-Moshi Moshi-Dijo Hikari sentándose en su cama, cansada de tanto dar vueltas.

-¡Hikari!-La aludida se quedo congelada al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Takeru-¡Auxilio! No sé qué hacer, tengo que preparar una cena en tiempo record, Sora ya me dijo que pusiera el mantel y las flores, Miya me aconsejo sobre el champagne, y Mimi sobre el pastel… ¿Alguna otra idea sobre lo que puedo hacer?-Dijo claramente preocupado.

-Pues…-Hablo Hikari después de salirse del transe-Supongo que un poco de música para alegrar el ambiente estaría bien… Y claro no te olvides del plato princi…

-¡Gracias!-Dijo apurado el rubio de ojos como el cielo- Nos vemos al rato Hika, recuerda que yo pasare por ti para ir a la fiesta-Esta frase logro que las mejillas de la castaña adquirieran un tono rosado. Y después de decir eso, colgó.

Ya habían pasado dos días después de eso… Y, la Yagami menor aun no lograba pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno como para poder darle a su amigo…

-Hika… no quiero apurarte pero… Quedan cuatro horas para la fiesta…-Dijo Gatomon quien estaba parada al lado de su compañera, que, aunque no fuera común en ella, se le veía nerviosa.

Ante el sencillo comentario que hizo Gatomon, la castaña… Exploto-¡¡Waa!! ¡¿Cuatro horas?! ¡¿Que hare en Cuatro horas?!-Dijo para después sentarse en el suelo mirando hacia abajo, notablemente preocupada, y, un "poco" estresada, razón por la que empezó a vaciar sus cajones con desesperación, como si de la nada, en uno de sus cajones fuera a aparecer el regalo perfecto, y, como por arte de magia, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Dentro de uno de sus múltiples cajones, un tanto olvidado, se encontraba un sobre, un sobre lleno de fotos de la última vez de cuando habían ido al Digimundo, el 1° de Agosto. Antes, habían fácil, unas 150 fotos, ahora, cuando Hikari abrió el sobre, con mucho cuidado, comprobó que solo quedaba una, una simple y solitaria foto, pero al mismo tiempo, una foto tan importante para ella, y, estaba completamente segura, de que también lo era para Takeru.

En la foto, se encontraba ella, sonriendo, y Takeru, abrazándola cariñosamente igualmente sonriendo. También estaba Gatomon, quien miraba con ternura la escena, y Patamon, quien estaba arriba de la cabeza de su compañero, como era costumbre. Detrás de ellos, se podía apreciar perfectamente el Digimundo, el cual, ya estaba totalmente en paz y tranquilidad, y todo gracias a ellos, a los Digielegidos.

Cuando Hikari termino de ver la foto, con un poco de nostalgia, se la mostro a Gatomon, la cual, después de sonreír le dijo un simple-¡Perfecto!

El celular de la castaña volvió a sonar, haciendo que esta se extrañara bastante, y se enojara a la vez, ya que se encontraba sumamente concentrada haciendo un lindo marco para la foto, y no quería que nada, ni nadie la interrumpieran, pero debido a la insistencia de su celular, sin muchas ganas contesto, pero no sin antes revisar de quien se trataba, y al ver que no se trataba de Takeru, si no de Iori, contesto aun con menos ganas.

-Moshi Moshi-Dijo la castaña, sin dejar de lado su portarretratos.

-¿Hikari?-Pregunto confundido el menor del grupo

-Si Iori, soy yo-Dijo pegándole adornitos al regalo-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Oops!… creo que me equivoque…-Dijo el chico de ojos verdes-¡Perdón Hikari! ¿Hacías algo importante?

-No-Dijo con tono sarcástico-Solo un pequeño regalo…

-¡Uy! Y ¿Para quién es?-Dijo bastante interesado el chico, algo no muy común en el.

-Ya lo sabrás Iori… Bueno tengo que cortar… ¡Nos vemos!-Dijo finalmente Hikari apresurada, no quería que el chico sospechara ni un poquito, así que le colgó, para así, poder terminar su marco, al cual, en los costados le puso los diseños de ambos emblemas, Luz y Esperanza, los cuales, siempre iban tomados de la mano, siempre.

La chica no tardó mucho en terminar el pequeño regalo, al final le puso una pequeña nota detrás de la fotografía, para después acomodarla con sumo cuidado en el portarretratos, y después, envolverlo. Después de eso, con gran velocidad, se baño y se vistió, usando un hermoso vestido color plata, su corto cabello suelto, un collar de plata para adornar su cuello, y finalmente unas bailarinas que combinaban a la perfección con su vestido.

En menos de lo esperado, tocaron la puerta. Hikari logro sentir las incomodas mariposas alrededor de su estomago, y, antes de abrir, tomo su bolsa en donde, después de revisar cien veces, se encontraba su querido regalo.

-¡Hola Hikari!-Dijo el rubio alegre, pero con los ojos cerrados, y al momento de abrirlos se quedo mudo ante el vestuario de la castaña.

-¡Hola!-Dijo saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, como cualquier pareja de amigos-¿Cómo te fue en la cena con tus padres? ¿Viste la nota que te dejamos al final?-Le pregunto ansiosa.

-¿Nota final?-Pregunto confundido el rubio

-Sí, la que hablaba de cómo hacer el plato principal…-Le respondió extrañada, ya que, Takeru siempre se fijaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle, por lo que, a la castaña le pareció increíble que no hubiera visto la nota final.

-Oh Hikari-Dijo nervioso, ahora esquivando la mirada rubí de su amiga-¿No te parece que ya es hora de irnos a la reunión? ¡Ya vámonos Patamon!-Dijo llamando a su compañero digital, el cual veía cómodamente televisión junto con Gatomon.

-¡Pero Takeru!-Dijo la castaña con sus manos en la cadera-¡No me respondiste!-Dijo un tanto molesta, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Vamos Hikari, seguí todos sus consejos- Dijo con una media sonrisa, sacándole una sonrisa a la Yagami menor, la cual, hizo sentir a Takeru nervios, y seguido de esto, ambos chicos, Luz y Esperanza, partieron junto con sus compañeros digitales hacia la reunión de Nochebuena, en la mansión de Mimi. Reunión, que, probablemente cambiaria sus vidas, y ellos bien lo sabían, pero simplemente estaban muy confundidos… ¡Pobres chicos!

_To_ _be __continued__, esta historia continuara, continuará o cualquier cosa (?¿?)_

_Atte: Santa Claus.... Ho! Ho! Ho!!!_

**

* * *

**

Y bien... como se les hizo?? ahah! Para mi lo mejor fue Taichi la verdad... pero que tal para ustedes? Estubo bueno, malo... Pesimo? Diganoslo con un review! Que se aprecian bastante! Y haran feliz no a una, si no a dos escritoras hambrientas de reviews, para asi poder mejorar! xD

**Y ahora si... en el proximo capitulo descubriran los problemas de... Tambores por favor!!**

**Jyou! Escritos por Liz-chan :D**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de pasarse a leer este pequeño Fic... Se los agradecemos de corazon! Y en especial a Lady of D&D y a ReiKo-01 por sus palabras de apoyo! Y para ReiKo: No sabemos aun si sera un TaiOra o un Sorato, es que como ambas (Liz-chan y yo) somos fans de hueso colorado de ambas... es muy complicado elegir :P**


End file.
